Inazuma Randoms
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Random stuff that happens outside the field that we wish are cannon... [Just a compilation of whatevs, tbh] [DISCLAIMER: I do not own IE and its characters. All of these will be CANON if I do.]
1. Toramaru's Diary Entry 1

**A/N:** All TDOFLC Entries happened from about a year before IE Go started. I think that's the time when Gouenji became Seitei and needed Toramaru's help (Do correct me if I'm wrong). Even though this one extends to even post Go Galaxy, majority of the things here happened in Ishido Shuuji's term. Also, **OOC TORAMARU!**

 **REMINDER:** The form of writing differs from each theme/topic! Do tell me what you think about it~!

* * *

 **= Toramaru's Diary of Failed Love Confessions Entry #1 =**

* * *

 _Dearest Yuuka-chan,_

 _Before anything else, I wish to explain myself. I know the fact that I made this diary in thought of you is to some extent 'creepy' yet I feel the need that I have to. You see, a month ago I made up my mind on something very important. Something very important to me, at least. It's about uhh- how should I say this?_

 _We've known each other for a while now, years even. I don't exactly know when it started but I just realized one day that you've always been in my mind lately. Yes, I'm sure it's something more than just a mere crush. It's more than just an attraction too. The times we've spent_ _together have been fun and I really enjoy your company. Your sincere smile, although I don't see you smile as much anymore, never failed to make me smile as well. Whenever I see you laugh, you make me feel the same way as how I feel while I'm playing soccer. With all honesty, I've never felt this towards anyone before. I don't know how to explain this anymore. The emotions I have when I'm with you are just so.. argh! I don't know. It's a mixture of a lot of things and- ahh! Just.. Well, I_ _don't know if you have already realized this but.. I came to the conclusion that I.. I.. have special feelings for you.. like.. like romantic ones. Er.. well, I'm supposed to confess to you in a very romantic way even though I'm not_ the _'romantic' type but.. you see, there's a problem. A really really big problem. And it starts with the letter 'G.'_

 _Yup._

 _It's Gouenji-san._

 _I don't know how or why he knew but it was really more or less troublesome. I don't know if you'll believe the things that I'll be writing here but I sure do hope you do. There IS one thing I'm sure of at the moment. Remember when you mentioned how you never had a boyfriend before because you never had a suitor? Well, it's actually Gouenji-san's doing. About last two weeks, I've started sending you some uhh 'loveletters' as anonymous and guess who got a hold of it first? Yes, your dearest brother. I know this is very uncharacteristic of me to be talking badly of Gouenji-san but please hear me out. He IS a MONSTER! He called me right after having read the letters. Of course, I pretended I had nothing to do with said letter and I guess he didn't suspected a thing AND I am so glad he didn't. Wanna know why? HE ordered ME, personally, to track down the one who sent that letter by any means possible WHILE smirking like an EVIL VILLAIN! Well, yes. We both know he's Ishido right now and technically he's an evil villain but still! Gouenji-san is not like that! We both know that! I thought I knew that but.. Anyways, he even suggested I get help from Saginuma-san's friends, particularly to Hiroto-san and Midorikawa-san, who were really good at computer and technology and stuff (of which I think is really crazy since WE aren't supposed to let people know Gouenji-san's here in Japan). He wanted me to find out EACH and EVERY detail about that person and give it to him so he can 'warn' THAT person. After saying all that, he gave out an EVIL LAUGH! An evil laugh, Yuuka-chan! AN. EVIL. LAUGH! It sent chills down my spine! It was surreal! I think he's going full Ishido on us! WE'RE LOSING HIM YUUKA-CHAN! AND it doesn't stop there. He kept on asking me every single day for an update. I just always answered how impossible it is to track down a letter without the sender's address or even a single name. That's when it got creepy to a whole new level._

 _HE. LOOKED. FOR. A. FINGERPRINT!_

 _DO YOU REALIZE WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!_

 _HE'S OUT FOR THE KILL, YUUKA-CHAN._

 _Fortunately, they (him with some suspiciously looking guys in all black) didn't find anything._

 _THANK KAMI I'M WEARING GLOVES EVERYTIME! THESE GLOVES GOUENJI-SAN FORCEFULLY MADE ME WEAR EVERYTIME SAVED ME FROM HIM! I'm saved for the meantime but not for long._

 _I'll continue on writing here until the time comes. The time when you won't have three muscled guards following you all the time wherever you went. Actually, I think they're five now since, you know, the 'loveletter incident.' And when that time comes, I'll let you read this so you would know how important you are to me. How I would defy even_ the _Gouenji Shuuya just to have you. It'll take a really really long time before that time comes though but_ _don't worry Yuuka-chan, no matter what I'll_ _never give up on this confession.. I'll never give up on you! Whether it's some muscled men or even Gouenji-san himself. I'll never back down! Well, maybe be scared a little.. he's uhh.. sometimes 'violent' you know. BUT STILL, I'll never give up!_

* * *

 **= End of TDOFLC Entry #1 =**

* * *

 **A/N:** The Requests Rules are posted on my profile at the 'ABOUT _INAZUMA RANDOMS_ ' section.


	2. IE Online: Facebook

**A/N:** The Requests Rules are posted on my profile at the 'ABOUT _INAZUMA RANDOMS_ ' section.

* * *

 **= IE Online: Facebook =**

* * *

*taps Facebook icon*

 **Fubuki Shirou changes his relationship status from 'In A Relationship' to 'Single'**

*rolls eyes* "for the empteenth time.."

*scrolls down*

 **Endou Natsumi uploaded a video**

"well, that's unusual.. what might it be abo-" *locks gaze with the caption*

 **A step-to-step guide on cooking the Natsumi Special'**

*scrolls down faster*

 **Matsukaze Tenma added 53 photos on his album 'Matsukaze Sasuke'**

"ugh.. all of your picture's about that dog. Why not just make him his own FB?!"

*scrolls down angrily*

 **Aphrodi** **Terumi shared a video 'DIY Fishtails' on his timeline**

"Great. A hair video from his page _again."_

*scrolls down irritated*

 **Ibuki Munemasa uploaded a video**

"tsk. What is it this time?"

*clicks video and watches a white-haired young man throw a basketball from under the opposite basket and shoots it, perfectly going in*

"That's.. actually impressive.."

*likes video*

*scrolls down content*

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke was tagged on a photo**

*raises eyebrow* "We're friends in Fb?"

*looks suspiciously at the caption*

 **'Aww.. Wasn't my li'l bro a cutie? I miss the times when he wasn't so scary looking. Where did our _Kyou-tan_ go? #TBT #SweetOlKyouTan'**

PFFT.. I'm definitely saving this.. *saves photo _and_ screenshots whole post*

*scrolls down with a smirk*

 **Saginuma Osamu posted a status**

"Let me guess.."

 **'To make one's life successful we need to have a goal. A life without a goal is like a ship without a compass.** **We are lucky to have a good school with all necessary infrastructures. No matter how you had been in the last term, but what matters most today is how well you will utilize your capabilities and the facilities provided in the school in this term. You must have heard of Abraham Lincoln. He was the son of a poor woodcutter. Every day he was found reading under a street li-'**

*groans* "I thought so.."

*logs out and switches phone off*

"Why did I ever make a facebook, again?"

* * *

 **= End of IE Online: Facebook =**

* * *

 **A/N:** To the ones who are wondering why Aphrodi's name isn't Afuro Terumi.. well, it's FB remember? Don't worry, this isn't the last we heard of Aphrodi's page. Saginuma's post is something I took from the internet called Goal In Life but I haven't got the name of the one who made it, tho. Also, I'm not telling you who this mystery 'scroller' is but yes, of course you know him xD. Lastly, **NEXT UP IS TWITTER!** Anywho, tell me what do you think of this~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven and its characters, Facebook, and that piece called 'Goal In Life'


	3. Seitei Wardrobe Malfunction: Sunglasses

**A/N:** The whole chapter title doesn't fit! Argh.. makes me cringe.. Anyways, judge it as you may!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, duh!

* * *

 **= Seitei's Wardrobe Malfunction: Sunglasses =**

* * *

A twenty-four-year-old male stood in front of a giant rectangular glass held with a glistened silver plated frame at the sides. The wide mirror was of the same height as his. He took his time to observe his reflection on the clear surface of it.

His gaze fixed on his white collared tshirt that was cut down his chest, emphasizing a brownish-yellow pendant sitting at the middle of his bare tanned skin. He reminisced how, over the years of playing under the sun, his fair skin turned darker and darker, of which he did not regret at all.

His deep dark orbs traced yet another necklace where three pendants hang; two shining emerald on the side and a shimmering orange gem at the middle. He slightly frowned, not at all amused at all the 'decorations' hanging on his person.

He slid his fingers on the black scarf quietly placed on top of his red coat all the while tilting to his side, looking at how the partnered bloody red pants actually mingled with his being.

With a somewhat content sigh, he walked towards his king sized bed, reaching for a slightly glittering pair of black combat boots just at the foot of it. He slowly descended his rear on the milky white sheet and received nothing but soft comfort from it. He put on each of the footwear, feeling the close space on his socked toes. Regretfully leaving his resting place, he stood and walked with such grace and discipline.

* * *

As soon as he walked out of his mansion, a roaring continuous sound rang on his ears. It didn't as much as made him flinched, he was familiar of it. It was the sound of the wind being made to violently swirl by a gigantic propeller, and of course with the sound of the said machine adding to the effect. Later on, a familiar blunet took steps towards him with a shorter pinkette in tow, both were of younger ages than himself. They were both waiting for his arrival _and_ departure all the same. Behind the two was an helicopter made for a pair, but the oldest of them digressed, he was convinced he's going to travel alone with it. _He_ was going to drive it.

The well-dressed pair nodded at him at the same time, not minding his bit of a smug smirk as an answer and greeting. He passed the two and walked to the grey and black colored copter, the wind forced his now azure highlighted hair to be taken aback. He paid it no mind and let his mostly platinum blond hair sway on his back as he reached the pilot's seat. He smiled again at his two most trusted colleagues - at this moment - right after successfully finding comfort at his placement.

He took a pair of red sunglasses from one of the pockets of his coat and opened it. He stared at its dark-brownish shade carefully before creeping it near his face, where it was halted by a shout.

"Nii-san, wait!" The uniform-wearing braided teen ran the few steps between them and grabbed the object he was wearing.

The man just looked at his younger sister with confusion, not bothering to word his obvious concern. She watched her put it in her bag then dug onto it quickly. Her hand moved out of her baggage accompanied by a new pair of completely black and rectangular sunglasses that soon landed on one of his hand. He stared at her with disbelief before managing a composed answer, "I don't think I can wear these, Yuuka."

She crossed her arm, quietly telling him how it wasn't his choice to make. "You have to keep your identity from the kids, remember? Those glasses just have 'Gouenji Shuuya' written all over it."

He opened his mouth for rebuttal but decided against it. He was once again almost late for an important occasion _and_ he knew well he couldn't argue with the decisions of the very intricate fashion designer of Ishido Shuuji.

"Fine," he grumbled, but still wore the replacement he was given. He fixed his hands on the controls. As soon as his beloved sister stood at a safer distance, he flew off the scene.

* * *

A quiet snicker was heard beside the high schooler. She motioned her head in the direction of a gray-compled male who was shaking on his crouched form as he stood. He had one of his gloved hand covering his mouth and the other placed on his stomach. He finally released the loud and sincere laughter he was holding, earning an amused glare from the short teen.

"I.. I can't.. believe.. you made him.. wear that!" He managed to say in between laughs, "That wasn't necessary, at all!" He stood upright, finally finished starting to composed himself with a wide smile.

Yuuka just replied with a triumphant smirk. "It's fun to mess with him sometimes, she admitted, making Toramaru lose every sense of dignity he had by rolling on the floor.

* * *

 **= End of Seitei's Wardrobe Malfunction: Sunglasses =**

* * *

 **A/N:** The next Seitei's Wardrobe Malfunction chapter is definitely gonna be about how his hair became like that. And yes, it's Yuuka's fault too.

 **Also,** The Requests Rules are posted on my profile at the 'ABOUT _INAZUMA RANDOMS_ ' section.

Hope you enjoyed it~!


	4. Chairman of the Soccer Freaks: I quit

**A/N:** I honestly have no idea if this is funny or not but oh well I tried. Criticisms are highly appreciated still! Also, this was a story I wrote two months ago that ended halfway (or actually fourthway since it was only one-fourth lol). I saw it, decided to tweak it a bit, and wallah~!

 **Chapter Notation:** Everything that happened here from the start to before Endou talked happened at the same time. So, No. The time hadn't passed that much.

 **Warning:** Continuous use of strong language simply because the author enjoys it too much to censor them. I'll change the rating if anyone gets bothered over it.

* * *

 **= Chairman of the Soccer Freaks: I quit =**

* * *

"I believe you already know why I called you all here," a man with a cream colored hair that ended on his shoulder spoke up, sitting at the end of the long wooden table hidden under an equally long purely white sheet, silencing the other ones who are sitting on the side. Although all were either the same age as he is or older, this didn't stop him from getting the respect of his eight guests. They looked at the seriously looking host, waiting for his may-or-may-not-be-planned dramatic lines. His words invited a cold breeze in the luxurious room.

A pinket with spiky hair wearing eyeglasses swallowed a portion of his saliva rather loudly. The white-haired man wearing an oversized jacket didn't miss this for he was seated just beside the mentioned Oumihara's coach. He felt his insides turn yet he knew better than show this on his face. He _is_ afterall dubbed the bear killer for a reason. Unfortunately for him, killing bears were actually easier than losing your coach position. In his defense, bears are easier to deal with than an angry chairman who'll probably kick you out of your livelihood _again,_ or literally just kick you.

Another pink head, wearing a white fedora with a matching white shirt under a light grey suit, felt a cold bead of liquid traced his forehead. 'This is not gonna end well,' he thought to himself while stealing glances with a tall ponytailed feminine looking man.

The said man looked at him with his confident crimson eyes. He answered the other tall man in his mind, 'You need not worry for I am God. I will save us.'

The pinket, as if receiving the message, ended their mental conversation with a more gloomy expression. 'We're so dead,' he added in his own mind. He knew all along that it was a bad idea to accept that coach offer. Sure, Aoba needed a coach and all, but hell! Something like this wasn't worth it. He should've just stayed in Italy. He mentally cursed a samurai-like middle schooler for encouraging him to this. 'I swear. If I ever survived this, Nishiki, you'll see hell on your next training.'

A man with a long black hair designed with white beads wearing stylish clothes wouldn't stop shaking on his chair. He knew this side of the very important man who have called them here better than anyone. Heavens knew what was hidden under that sky blue suit. He's not even talking about the three other layers of his clothing here. A horror excuse of a memory of their host came to mind. Sure he wasn't wearing his menacing red jacket that was partnered with the same blood colored pants right now, of which to the orange eyed opinion was probably to hide any evidences of his victims' blood, but the memory of his tiger striker colleague being an alternative goal for him wouldn't leave his mind. No, it wasn't what he's wearing at all. It was whatever making that leaking hot temperature from that man right now that's making him imitate a leaf. He knew too well that not even being the new coach of the former's old team will save him from this.

In contrast to the others, a dreadlocked man was seated rather calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. His amusement showed in his face as his ruby eyes scanned the terrified spikey-haired pinket and the sweaty white-haired on his right as well as the other pink head man in front of him, who seemed to apparently been cursing under his breath for a while now, and the former pseudo-alien on the fedora hatted man's right. There's something enjoyable on witnessing the ex-captain of Epsilon shaking uncontrollably while he's just inches away from the respected close-to-exploding chairman.

Wearing green tinted glasses didn't stop him from seeing the smile on the Goddess- or should he say God-wannabe on his left. The blond had always been eccentric in his opinion but he really didn't want to know why he's wearing such a short yet unmistakably bright grin. He was sure that he didn't strike him as sadistic. If he was, he would know. He's one afterall, albeit slightly. Hey, growing up with a psychotic man such as Kageyama could affect you somehow. Don't judge.

He continued to eye his environment. He caught sight of a bored brunet on the left side of the white-dressed pinket who obviously missed the single line that have just been said. He noticed him took a pen from his white jacket only to end up swirling it with his fingers. He let out a quiet chuckle, he knew he wasn't the type to take down notes.

He left the goalkeeper alone and now locked eyes with the next person, a pony-tailed brunet. The gray-eyed man smirked at his figure of which he raised an eyebrow in return. He's already used to this antics of his so he could tell what he's thinking. If they were in any position to speak right now he was sure that only sarcastic things would escape that man's mouth. He saw him smirk more mirthlessly this time and felt his mouth forming on a similar angle. Seriously, did he not saw how angry a particular flame striker is right now? As if seeing the raised eyebrow, the man mirrored him and soon copied his every facial movement. The black suited man knew well what the man wearing the black and white jacket was doing. Sorry angry other best friend but this challenge was far too strong to resist. He engaged in battle. Unfortunately, this other _other_ best friend of his had to interrupt.

"Is it time to order? Can I have the beef s-"

"Endou," a stern yet calm voice of the man left everyone chorused a gulped except for the strategists. "Have you not realized yet what this meeting is all about?"

"Of course I do!" The man with the orange head band rejoiced. Ever so confident he picked the right answer. The four tensed coaches sank to their chair. They knew what the brunet's gonna answer and no way in hell did they ever want to hear it. The looks of horror on their faces surfaced as they saw a familiar wide grin just formed on the Raimon coach's face. He stood up and released a friendly shout, "WE'RE HAVING A RE-"

"For the last fucking time! This. Isn't. A. Freaking. Reunion! There's only _eight_ of us here, Endou. Eight of us!" The tan skinned host snapped, not even letting his goal keeper friend finish his overjoyed response. He had enough of this. He had enough of all of these soccer freaks' screw-ups that he had to deal with. If he just knew this was gonna happen he should have just considered controlling soccer with Fifth Sector all along.

"Sheesh Gouenji, calm down. I was just kidding," he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Hoping that the sincere gesture calm the flame striker down. It used to work when they were younger, why not try?

"Calm down?! You expect _me_ to _calm down_?! May I remind you that this meeting is solely because _you_ and a couple of _gentlemen_ here are neither sane nor responsible enough to stop yourselves from stealing my - _the chairman's -_ ID to use it to some God-forsaken freebie!" He retorted not even realizing he was already standing. His bestfriend was left speechless from his outburst.

" _Stealing_ is such a strong word," commented a familiar husky voice coming from the legendary ace striker's right side. "We just intended to borrow it," he added with an innocent smile not even making the chairman as much as flinch.

"You," he gritted his teeth, lowered his voice, turned to the man, and gave him his accusing index finger. "You're supposed to be the smart and responsible one but you did not only let them do something _that_ stupid, you were even the brains behind the operation! Care to explain this? Huh, Kidou?"

The penguin lover opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by an offended long-haired man. "Oi, oi, oi.. Don't give goggle eyes all the credit. I helped on planning it," everyone looked at the figure leaning his back comfortably on his chair, arms supporting the back of his head. The other raised his eyebrow for the second time at the nickname. Seriously, he wasn't even wearing those blue goggles anymore. Just drop it already.

"You actually think that's something to be proud of?" Sharp black eyes darted at the former mohawk, giving his famous death glare for a whole minute or so. The man who was at the receiving end not as much as flinched yet another story could be told about the other _gentlemen,_ as what they were called, in the room.

The only black-haired soccer player comically fainted on his seat with a mortified look on his face. Apparently, Gouenji leaning over on the table did little to cure his phobia. In fact, he made it worse enough where even a non-psychology major could tell that it'll take years to help him getover his trauma.

"Saginuma!" The blond who was sitting in front of him rushed to his side, ignoring the unfazed overly dressed man who was having a stare down with a former mohawk. He tended to the said striker-forward in a rather.. unusual way. He raised both his hands and faced his palms on the unconscious man while chanting, "Let God's holy light heal you. Let God's holy light heal you.." None of the others minded for they were all busy with their own businesses.

The former semi-bald pinket started talking aloud to himself so fast his mouth started producing bubbles. Fear conquered him as his dragon tornado partner was beginning to emit real flames behind him.

Another pink-haired chose this time to get up from his seat and stare at a corner in the room. He brought his knees close to his chest and started rocking while putting a thumb in his mouth. It was as if he reverted back to his toddler years, made obvious by the occasional "Mommy.." coming out from him.

The last member of the group, a steel-seated silver-head, slammed his palms on the side of his head. "Atsuya nooo! Don't come out!" He screamed while violently shaking his head.

"Oh come on.. It wasn't that big of a deal," the sarcastic former delinquent ignored the other members with a deadpan remark.

"Wasn't a big deal..? Wasn't a big deal?! Did you freaking know what you all just put my name into?! I was in the front page of the newspaper for God's sake! I don't even know how will I get myself out of this mess considering I had nothing to do with it!" The chairman raged while continuously slamming the table.

"So.. can I still order some-"

"Gah! That's it! I quit! I fucking quit!" He raised both his arms in a defeated manner as he heard his happy-go-lucky bestfriend _still_ not getting anything out of this meeting. He stomped his feet as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh, Gouenji-san you're- Eeek!" A black-gloved blunet greeted him only to end up getting scowled at. He immediately made way for his retreating boss.

"Oh hey Toramaru! Are you the one to take our order?" Greeted his former captain with one of his famous ear-to-ear grin. The younger male gaped as he roam his eyes on the room. A collapsed Saginuma, a chanting Aphrodi, a bubble-mouthed Someoka, a head-clutching Fubuki, a rocking-thumb-sucking Tsunami, a smirking Kidou, an innocently-whistling Fudou, and a standing and smiling Endou. He steadied his own head after feeling a headache. Was this really _the_ Inazuma Legend Japan?!

* * *

 **= End of Chairman of the Soccer Freaks: I quit =**


	5. Hospital Stars: A Doctor’s Dilemma

**A/N:** I HAVE RISEN FROM THE GRAVE, EVERYONE!! DIDJA MISS ME?! Er well, I apologize but please enjoy!! And thanks so much for the support! The favorites, follows, especially the reviews are all so wonderful! I published two chapters today for this series by the way, I hope you don't mind.

Btw, news about my other stories are at the last part of this chapter. You don't have to read it if you don't want to! P.S.: this chapter is just actually 1,382 words. The A/N's are just too freaking long.

Welp, happy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN AND ALL ITS OTHER SERIES!!

* * *

 **= Hospital Stars : A Doctor's Dilemma =**

* * *

 _After working for almost three decades here, I must say, the word "weird" is definitely an understatement when referring to Inazuma General Hospital. Of course, the whole town is no different. A lot of unexplained occurrences do take place here almost in a daily basis. For example, just this morning I saw a flying white pegasus with golden hair passed overhead. If that wasn't weird enough, three boys seemed to be riding it. How people could live in this place is beyond me but I guess that's part of it's charm. Although sometimes, I'd wish that maybe, quite possibly maybe, that the hospital be spared from all that "weirdness."_

 _Speaking of which, I just found out that one of the youngest patients here with the more complicated case was just sponsored by a rather suspicious organization of which, for some delirious reason, my son was involve with. It took the police officers' attention, and my work has been disturbed more than I deem as necessary. For someone who takes his family and job as a small glimmer of joy, it certainly wasn't as fun as the others thought. The investigations didn't bear fruit of course but if I was to point my finger on a suspect, it had to be my eccentric excuse of a son. Whatever brought him to do all these unexplained inconceivable things, I have no clue._

 _I must admit though, ten years ago was not my best parenting moments and that as his parent, how he turned out is partly my fault, yet we reconciled, I accepted his decision. No, I was even proud of it. How many parents would be hearing other people say they want to be like your fourteen-year-old son? Of how many times I've been asked about my connection to Gouenji Shuuya, I failed to count. Yet everytime someone mentioned it, I would smile. Yes, I know. Some might even debate that there is no such thing as the existence of my smile but I assure you, it's there, it exists. I might have frightened more than a kid or two because of it but the truth remained, I smiled. My mouth twitched from the surging pride I felt resurfacing, the one of which I always had. He's a good son and a wonderful man, no doubt._

 _But recently, I find his visits more than baffling. In fact, I hardly recognized him the first time I saw him after a while at all. That cocky unrecognizable smile, that straightened blue-highlighted hair (is he copying my hair color?), those ridiculous clothing he's barely wearing (might as well striped if you're going to open them up anyways), nothing could have become more of a shock for me. But I guess it worked on two-ways, he was as surprised to see me as I was as surprised to see him. Only, I didn't think it was him at the beginning. I saw him chatting with my precious sweet little daughter and there was only one thing that run through my mind; no one, I repeat, no one would be allowed to date my daughter without going through me and Shuuya. So I did what a normal father would do in this kind of situation, intimidate the hooligan until he gets scared enough to never come back._

 _Only, to my unfortunate end, it turned out that it was Shuuya the whole time after all, but now, with a new set of clown outfit… and equally ridiculous hair. It was a day of great confusion for me. Especially because I was waiting in the news for when he'll be playing again. After a long while of silence, I finally said the only thing that's running through my mind while I glare-scanned his now tanned and baffled figure, "Shuuya, what is it this time?" and all he did was cleared his throat and whispered that he'll come and explain somewhere private. When he did, however, I was taken in another rollercoaster of informations of which I understand nothing about. Up until this time, I can only remember one phrase from that conversation, "It's for soccer." If I was less of the educated man that I was, I would have screamed or threw him out of my office. Luckily, I proceeded to do what I do best, pulled out that poker face and asked him to go back after he get passed that phase. Hopefully, it'll be just be like that time when he suddenly wanted to be a rockstar so much that he bought a full set of instruments only to find out that he suck at playing each and every single one of them. He eventually sold them, all except for the electric guitar of which he can only play one song with. Instruments aside, he sings decently. He inherited his mother's singing voice and I'm grateful that he at least have that one going (not so much on her prowess in playing musical instruments though). Truly, I do wish he get over it quickly. Seeing him with that appearance just make my blood boil every time. The sooner it disappears, the better._

 _On another note, I guess he does help a lot of people and maybe even more than I have saved lives. His beliefs seem to still be there despite calling himself with a new name. Yet at the same time, it had done nothing but attract trouble for the hospital, especially that swirly-haired kid and his band of troublemakers. They're all, without a hint of overstatement, a walking stack of problems in a whole package._

 _How many middle school students have you seen destroy hospital properties? Of course, little accidents can happen, but obliterating the whole cafeteria wall with just a single kick? Are you kidding me?! Of course, Shuuya had those problems too when he was that age but never at this degree. It was amazing in visual, seeing a flying ball of seemingly blue flames coming right in one of the windows and passing you to smash a wall. But when I think about how it was supposed to hit me, I couldn't help but shake my head at the ridiculousness of it. No wonder most of our patients here are somehow connected to soccer. Although, what went as a surprise was who the perpetrator was. It's the brother of the patient I just had recently and who just so happens to be getting ready for his major operation, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Normally, he's well behaved, though a bit of a loner. So, I never really thought he'd be capable of such destruction. He might look like a delinquent but talking to him makes it clear that he's nothing but… until now, that is. In his defense, he did apologize to me after (a little bit too much and too fast to what I account as necessary). And as I expected, the payment was once again sponsored. I had nothing against him or the other kids (of which I meant, the swirly-haired one, the short one, the polite one, and the cat-like one) he seems to be yelling at and probably blaming about the incident but I just do hope they stop stopping by. The 'weirdness' seems to go to another level whenever they're around. Besides, I don't think the hospital can take another brunt after that—_

 _ **Crash!**_

Gouenji Katsuya's hands abruptly halted from typing as he slurred his head out the window in his office. He then sighed and got his hands back at the keyboard of his laptop. Soon after, it started clicking again.

 _Nevermind. I just hope Kudou Fuyuka can reach them before they run away this time. Apparently, she's not only skilled in handling stubborn patients but also adept in taking care of soccer freaks as well. That reminds me, I hope that son of mine would graduate from that phase already and once look at this wonderful nurse here, she'll definitely be a good wife to him. Or at least, I hope he'd find someone like her to marry. Heavens know how much marriage can change a man for the better. Well, I guess that's no longer my business. I better make a scolding out of Amemiya again, I'm certain that he's part of that swirly-haired kid's gang and more than responsible of what happened just now._

 _-Signed Gouenji Katsuya, XX/XX/XXXX_

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Those X's on the last part is supposed to be a date but I can't think of one, lol. If anyone's wondering though, this happened sometime after the last battle in IE Go and before Gouenji appeared with the new look.

Actually, I have a story about that flying Tenma with his three friends (I'm not gonna tell you who they are here though). I've always wanted to write about these characters using their hissatsus/abilities in every day life. I still don't know where I'll post it btw. Also, this chapter is inspired by one of my fanfics about my OC, Gouenji Yuuyake (Gouenji's son in the Shinsei Earth Eleven series), rapping all around the hospital where the other Hospital Stars will appear (Yuuka, Fuyuka, Yuuichi, Kyousuke, Shindou, Katsuya, Taiyou). P.S.: Yuuyake wants to be a surgeon just like his grandfather (Katsuya is NOT a surgeon in canon) and will be the very first alien surgeon from Earth, lol. 

Lastly, I have another chapter on the next page and it's a request! Double update! Woohoo!

Thanks for reading all my nonsense!

* * *

 **About my other stories (Most important to least):**

(You don't have to read this but if you already are, JUST JUMP TO THE STORIES YOU KNOW.)

Hidden Tapes V2 (HTv2):

I can't emphasize more how equally frustrating it is to not be able to finish the rest of the latest chapter. Seriously, I've already written some parts of the next tapes and even finished the whole Fubuki intervention thing on the 'Gouenji the Babysitter' chapters yet I couldn't seem to end it! Why?! Just why?! But don't worry, it's not abandoned. Just give me more time. I sincerely apologize for the hold-up.

Shinsei Earth Eleven (SEE):

Shout out to Produktions for pointing out my lack of description in the appearance of the characters in the prologue! It's been edited and hopefully, they're presented better now. Chapter 1 is coming, although having difficulties in the description, after a little while. Also, I've mentioned that I'll be writing a lot of pre-series-one-shots haven't I? Well, the list had been placed at the last part of my profile so feel free to check it out. Unfortunately though, it seems like me and my sister's original plan of publishing this present series where we'll also be unfolding Shouri's mother's past (Kidou's OC wife) was a big failure. I thought we can do that famous write the present first then write the prequel series to further explore those unexplained stuff about the past. I guess we got a little carried away there. I saw our writings, it'll just make the readers confused if we published this series first before the prequels and so, we decided on this: I'll be publishing the prequel "Burning Passion" first (featuring Gouenji's high school life, he's not gonna be classmates with any former colleagues btw, as well as love life) where his semi-OC wife-to-be will be introduced; and then my sister will be writing about "The Way to Victory" (get it, Shouri=Victory?) the series after Burning Passion (featuring nineteen-year-old Kidou with his would-be OC wife of which is also Gouenji's friend in Burning Passion). After the work we've put into this we just couldn't afford to flush the story down the toilet. And so SEE will have a hiatus after Chapter 1 (aka second published chapter) and will be back after The Way to Victory. I want to at least introduce the whole team before taking a break from it. Furthermore, we've already talked about the arcs on each series, as well as the timeline from 40 years before canon to the future, and how I'll also be posting those 'Before SEE' one-shots on my profile. I think it'll turn out fine.

Inazuma Eleven Z: The Saiyajin and The Striker (IEZ:TSaTS):

Ah yes, it hadn't been updated for long. To be honest, I've already written its epilogue and was even surprised myself how fast I did so. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't short, it just so happens to be easier to write than the other chapters. The latest chapter (chapter 5) hasn't come out because I'm having difficulty writing the fight scene. I eventually decided that I'll look for a betareader for it. And no, it's not abandoned. It's too short of a story to be abandoned.

Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon (Rebirth!):

Unlike my other crossover, this had been officially abandoned. Originally, I was supposed to find someone else to adopt it but no one wanted to. And then, I said I'll be making it then. But yeah, I think I'm not that motivated to write about it after all. Of course, having 16 more OCs just make it all the more difficult (Yuuichi would be in Aizawa's class. Already having Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, and Ingenium in class didn't close the gap that much). It's ashame though, I already thought how after the series, Yuuichi would be teaching quirkless kids soccer (ehem Midoriya ehem) and be the best team in the world with Avatars. Besides, the series is pretty long so I'm afraid I won't be able to write it. At least, not at the moment. Who knows what the future holds though.

Not-so-Treasure Chest (NsTC):

I've really got nothing to say about it except: this is where I dump random things about all my stories so try and check it out! Most of the things I'm putting here are from The Origin of the Flames though (my very first non-one-shot fanfic).

The Origin of the Flames (TOotF):

Yes, it's been abandoned but most of the arcs I've thought about will be transferred to my upcoming series 'Burning Passion' but without the whole lost-daddy issues. The only daddy issues Gouenji would be dealing there is about Katsuya, lol.

Best Place for Both Worlds (BPBW):

Expect a new chapter soon!

 _Yeah, that's about it. Thanks for reading and also the unrelenting support! Turn to the next for the next chapter!_


	6. It’s Always the Happy Ones: Bear Killer

**A/N:** The submitted request can be found at the bottom of this chapter (after the ending A/N).

More importantly, I'm so sorry for the very very late post for this one. Gods and Goddesses, where did my head flew off to? This is the very first requested chapter of Inazuma Randoms and it took almost a year for it to be done. Anywho, we don't need further delays so let's get on with the story!

 **Requested by:** Mizuki Kokoa

Hope you weren't disappointed! Some of the parts might have been a bit different than what you expext though. But still, happy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. Not even the plot of this one. I just write it, is all.

* * *

 **= It's Always The Happy Ones: The Bear Killer =**

* * *

"You good for nothing little piece of— _oomf_!" Kirino Ranmaru found somebody else's hand clasping his mouth. He glared, with all his might, to the sole perpetrator and he wasn't even a tad bit surprised. Was there anyone else capable of stopping him than his best friend, Shindou Takuto, himself?

Kirino elbowed and flailed to escape from the brunet behind him but nothing worked. A hand was still on his mouth while a whole arm surrounded the circle of his body, stopping his own from clawing a certain first year's face off. Of course he knew he wouldn't be able to get out. If he was a black belt for seven martial arts, Shindou's the same in ten. Dang rich kid!

Kariya Masaki was flabbergasted.

Sure, he was expecting the pinkett to be angry — it was what he'd been hoping to happen after all — but Kirino almost cursing _and_ almost strangling him?! Now, that's new.

Kariya regained his composure and gave himself a mental tap on his shoulder. So there _is_ a limit to Kirino's patience after all — and to his monstrous strength too, apparently.

He tried to suppress a smile as he calculated the betting money that he'd be accepting later on. Guess he'd be 1500 yen richer now — courtesy of Tsurugi, Tenma, and Shinsuke themselves. Too bad Hikaru put his money on him, now they have to share the prize. Then again, this was Hikaru. Kariya knew exactly how he'd get the better half of the dough and, judging from Hikaru's personality as well as their friendship, maybe even all of it.

"You're going to apologize to him _later_ ," Shindou seethed between teeth. Kariya would have been scared if not for the fact that he had been lucky enough to witness the formidable defender getting helplessly lifted and restrained by the former captain. His violent movements that did nothing to help his cause almost made Kariya scoff out of amusement, of which of course didn't make it out. Until Shindou dragged Kirino out the soccer stadium, at least.

"Bwahahahaha!! Did you guys see that?!! Kirino-senpai, in full anger mode, was _still_ getting handled by a single man!!" Kariya held his stomach and dropped on the ground as the other first years who were hiding behind some of the empty chairs jumped and walked towards him.

"I know I bet for you Kariya-kun but… I can't believe you'd actually do that to Kirino-senpai!" Kageyama Hikaru whined at the prankster rolling on the floor. Truthfully, he knew the other first-year was able to pissed off Kirino — hence him putting tabs on him — but it was only because he believed that Kariya would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Was there anything truly more evil than his tealnet friend?

"Yeah! That was going too far! I'll need you to apologize to Kirino-senpai later on, Kariya," Matsukaze Tenma scolded. As the current captain of Raimon Junior High's soccer club, it was his duty to keep the peace between teammates. There was no way Kariya's actions were to be shrugged off just like that.

"Says the one who started the bet," Tsurugi Kyousuke suddenly said, making Matsukaze flinch. His hard expression made it difficult for Tenma to determine if he actually felt sorry about their senior or did he really just want his captain to feel guilty. But it was probably the latter. Apparently, Tsurugi was the sadistic kind of friend. He both cared for you _and_ wanted to see you suffer. Was this the result of his training as a SEED or was he already like this in the first place? Looking at Hakuryuu just made it easy to figure out which though.

But, _okay_. Thinking about Tsurugi's words, maybe betting on Kariya losing was not really the best example for someone with his role. Matsukaze opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he saw two familiar figures enter the stadium. This made Kariya rise and, together with the others, look at the entrance as well.

"Long time no see," Fubuki Shirou said with a wave and a smile as he caught the first year's baffled stares.

"Fubuki-san! Yukimura!" The Raimon members said in unison wherein Yukimura simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here, Fubuki-san?" Matsukaze was the one to ask, grinning madly at the idea of a visit from a friend as well as a former Inazuma Japan member.

"Just got called by the chairman again and since it's just here in Inazuma Town, we decided to visit," Fubuki answered with the most endearing smile one could ever see. The pearly whites sparkled brightly, giving not only the warmest feeling on the first-years' hearts but also get one particular half-malevolent mind working…

 _'Have Fubuki-san ever been angry?'_ Kariya smirked at the idea. If Kirino Ranmaru, the most patient man Kariya had ever known, was able to acquire hate in his eyes even for just a day then quite possibly… Fubuki Shirou could too. He tried to hide his mouth with his hand, making sure that no one could see through him. Unbeknownst to him, there _was_ someone already watching him.

Hikaru found himself gulping at the look Kariya had in his face. He knew that smirk too well and he was most definitely sure the defender was up to something bad.

"By the way, where's Endou-kun?" Kariya was halted on the makings of his plan at Fubuki's inquiry.

"He's in the soccer building," Matsukaze answered ever so politely, earning a serene grin from the adult.

"I see. You'd be okay here with them while I talk to Endou-kun, Yukimura-kun?" Fubuki asked the navy-haired with the natural softness of his voice.

"Yes, sir," Yukimura said as he bowed and smiled to his coach.

"Well then, I'll leave Yukimura-kun to your care," Fubuki waved at the first-years before walking away. "Catch you guys later."

They all watched the defender walk out with shimmering admiration on their eyes (mostly Tenma and Shinsuke) before a familiar, greatly disliked voice snapped them out from their trances.

"Hey, Yukimura-kun," Kariya asked as soon as the adult was out of sight.

"Yeah?" The Hokkaido soccer club player answered while still glancing at the direction where his coach disappeared to.

"Have Fubuki-san ever been angry?"

Matsukaze and Nishizono straightened their backs at the indication behind the seemingly innocent question.

"Whatever you're thinking… it's not a good idea," Tsurugi said sounding absent minded but with just a glance to him, it became obvious to everyone that he was actually wary. Not at Kariya, never at Kariya, but something he probably thought to be more threatening. And the rest knew well who it is.

For some reason though, Yukimura wasn't aware at all of what they're talking about (or maybe he intentionally ignored it) and proceeded to hold his chin as he pondered about the question. "I don't think so. No. Not really. Why?"

"Really?! Not even a bit?!" Kariya urged. It was really necessary for him to know such detail and he didn't care if his teammates were against it. They'll get around. They always do.

"Well, I see him upset a lot of times but not angry," Yukimura tried to find the answer again, not really sure if his memories had actual supply of what the tealnet was asking for.

"How about we make him angry then?"

Yukimura, along with the others, blinked. Did Kariya just say what they think he said? He wanted to make _the_ Fubuki Shirou angry?!

"K—Kariya-kun! I know you had a lot of brilliant ideas…" Kariya nodded in approval on the first part of Hikaru's sentence. "But I don't really think this is a good thing anymore," Hikaru said as he was almost at the defender's face.

"I agree. Didn't you know that Fubuki-san was once called 'Bear Killer?'" Tsurugi supplied as a matter of factly.

"Exactly!" The first years were left gaping at the absurd answer. "Don't you guys want to see how he'll react?" Kariya continued as he flashed his cheshire grin.

"Yeah, I guess."

Matsukaze, Tsurugi, Nishizono, and Kageyama looked offended at Yukimura's blunt answer. Was he insane?! Didn't he, among anyone else, should know what the Prince of the Snowfield was capable of?!

After seeing the others' reaction, Yukimura followed his confirmation with a dare, "I doubt you can though."

So it was like that, huh. He just really believed in his senpai so much. How typical of Yukimura. Luckily for Kariya, this was the opportunity he was waiting for. The prankster simply grinned in answer.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Fubuki-senpai!" Called the running Yukimura to his former trainer now coach.

"Ah, Yukimura! How's—" even before Fubuki could finish his line, a strong grip on his arm dragged him away from where he's standing. "Wait… Where are we going?"

Yukimura kept his silence. Although bothered, Fubuki stayed patient and let the other drag him. He knew the young player for a long while and he could tell that whatever's in his mind was something to be taken seriously.

"Here," Yukimura said after what seemed like a trip around the whole school. He let go of the older male and Fubuki felt his arm ache. In retrospect, Fubuki should have just told the teen to lead the way instead of how it turned out.

The former defender-forward looked at where Yukimura was pointing and found himself blinking twice. "Is that… a cat?" He asked as he pointed up a tree.

"Yes. I can't get it down," Yukimura explained as he let the other figure out what he was trying to say. He knew Fubuki got it though. This was how they've always normally talk to each other and fortunately, it never seemed to have brought trouble to both parties yet.

"Yosh. I guess I'll have to do it then…" Fubuki said as he started his climb up the tree. Now, he hadn't climb that many trees in his life but he's confident that this task will be easy enough to do. Besides, it's just twelve-feet high and the cat looks friendly enough, though a little distorted in appearance.

Unbeknownst to him, five figures were watching him: one behind the bush near the tree and the other four a bit faraway, just behind the entrance of the Inabikari Training Grounds, not that they know it's an entrance to anything of course.

Shinsuke, who was lying flat on his stomach by himself, was holding an almost unrecognizable string that stretches up the tree and circling the neck of the fake feline. He turned his gaze to the other first years behind the small hill-like formation surrounded by greenery and waited for the signal. He made eye contact with the dark-themed striker, Hikaru, who just returned it with a focused glare. He held his breath and felt the warm wind blow. Along with the quiet, the peace that was brought with it.

Onyx black orbs shone and Shinsuke knew what would happen next. He readied himself and finally, Hikaru nodded firmly and Shinsuke took no time to pull the string. The dummy cat fell — disappeared, to be precise — surprising the Hokkaido coach greatly.

"Eh?" Fubuki couldn't help but say after stretching his hand and finding a whole lot of nothing on the branch. He then twirled his head around as he sensed multiple objects speeding towards him. Like what he expected, they were indeed strange projectiles coming right at him. Weirdly enough, they seem to be what Fubuki suspected as water balloons. With the reflexes he prided himself so much of, he jumped off the tree and sticks the landing, with a little shower from the splattered balloons that hit the tree.

"Kariya, it's not working," Tenma muttered as he continues to fire the water balloon bazooka he had on his hands.

"Told you so. He's one of the legends for a reason," Tsurugi supplied from his single-kneeled position, he then took his bazooka off and gone back to hiding behind the miniature hill.

"Tsk. Not on my watch," Kariya said as he suddenly jump out of hiding and shot Fubuki straight on the face.

Fubuki, with all his wet glory, didn't have the time to dodge the frontal attack but didn't as much as flinched upon knowing Kariya's existence. Moreover, he seemed to have a big smile on his face that bothered everyone in the scene.

Kariya gulped. Maybe this was the calm before the storm as they call it? Maybe he was actually pissed but was just trying to hide it with a smile, like they're coach Endou? In retrospect, he should have thought things through before dashing in front of Fubuki out of impulse like that. Not like he could do anything about it now but explain though. "Fubuki-san! I can—" before he did, however, a honest-to-goodness laugh stopped him from doing so, baffling everyone even more so than ever.

"Umm… Senpai?" Yukimura called out, ever-so-perplexed. Whatever's the reaction he was hoping for, this was nowhere near like what he expected. What on earth must have his coach be laughing about now?

"How nice of you people to not only be entertaining yet also involving Yukimura-kun with such fun activities. As expected of Raimon, always looking out their friends despite being in other teams," the sole adult said with a sincere smile.

 _'Entertaining? Involving with the fun? Eh?'_ Kariya instinctively thought while still gaping at Fubuki.

Upon seeing Kariya's expression, Fubuki thought of how unusual for his reaction to be and chose to explain. "Well, weren't you trying to teach Yukimura-kun the wonders of pranks?"

"Err… y—yeah. Definitely! That's what we're doing! Ain't that right, Yukimura?" At the moment the opportunity showed itself, Kariya didn't think for a second to let it pass. Truly, what a lucky guy he was.

"Y—Yeah," Yukimura could only say.

"You know you made me remember this one time with Gouenji-kun and Someoka-kun… It wasn't exactly a prank but the impact it made was the same as this one, quite too literally, I must say…" at the mention of Gouenji's name, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, and Tenma popped out of their hiding places and immediately ran the small distance along with their bazookas. Already aware of their presence right from the start, Fubuki didn't mind and continue on with his story, "It was during our time in Liocott Island. I was walking unmindfully, on my way to my room when, out-of-nowhere, something hit my face. It stung when it hit but thankfully, it didn't leave as much as a bruise or a black eye. I realized after that that it was Someoka-kun's knuckles that hit me," the students gasped as Fubuki paused a bit.

"I also found out that it was supposed to be for Gouenji-kun's but he dodged it—"

"But why would Someoka-san punch Gouenji-san?!" Tenma and Shinsuke said in unison, completely forgetting about their 'missions,' while Tsurugi stayed silent, only waiting for what's to come next of the story.

"You see, Gouenji-kun finds joy in irritating Someoka-kun," he continued, glad about the excitement in everyone's faces. "Honestly, I do too. It's fun making him mad," Fubuki finalized with a smile. Going down memory lane was something he'd never get tired of doing.

Kariya drowned out the collection of 'Oooh's and 'Wow's as he himself got back to devising his evil plan. Hikaru stood beside him, looking as if he knew exactly how his best friend's mind work (of which he does, no doubt).

Fubuki continued on chiding about nostalgic times as the other first years followed him whilst walking away.

"'Operation: Splash-Shock Attack' failed. This is more difficult than I thought," Kariya muttered at the retreating figures, making Hikaru sigh.

* * *

After a few more tries of Kariya's other plans, the first years found themselves exhausted.

Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ worked.

"Darn! I thought 'Operation: Torture-Cringe' will do the trick!" Kariya shouted out of frustration.

"Will you stop naming all your plans already?! It's more cringey than scraping those utensils we did in that prank," Tsurugi irritatedly commented as he leaned against Raimon Junior High School Main Building's wall. Tsurugi swore he'd be screaming after another one of those. To further his disappointment, Kariya didn't seem to be listening to him at all. What's the use of insulting someone if said someone wasn't listening in the first place?! "That's it. I'm out of here," Tsurugi said as he started walking away.

"Wait! I have one last plan! And I'm sure it'll work this time!" Kariya exclaimed of which Tsurugi paid no attention to.

To the ace striker's grimace, he felt a hand gripped his pale arm. Tenma. That's definitely Tenma's.

"Hold on! I think we can do it this time!" Matsukaze insisted with the same determination he had every time they're in the field. "Can't you help us with this last one, Tsurugi? Pleeeaaase!"

"Yeah, pleeeaaase!!" Shinsuke added. Holding on to the other arm to make it even.

"Whatever. Just spit it out already," Tsurugi deadpanned after a long tired sigh. Looked like he didn't have a choice. Besides, he did want to see positive results.

"We'll call it 'Operation: Bike of Doom!'"

Tsurugi sighed but decided that he'll let it slide this time. The name did sound cooler than all the others in comparison.

* * *

"I changed my mind. This is stupid," Tsurugi, wearing what seemed to be spiky ashen blond wig, red violet rimmed sunglasses, green chinese-themed collarless long sleeves with the same patterned pants, and brown leather shoes, addressed as he almost, once again, walked out from all the ridiculousness of the situation. Which was to say, he simply stood up from the chair inside a local coffee shop, garnering attention from the others inside (not like they weren't staring at the two suspicious-looking first years in the first place).

"Come on, Tsurugi. Fubuki-san's almost there. See?" Tenma, who was wearing a huge afro, giant sunglasses, a 90's themed disco attire complete with the orange and green long-sleeves and the same-colored jogging pants, with a bit too big of a pair of dancing shoes, didn't even try to stand up and physically stop the striker anymore. He knew he wouldn't go. They're too close to their goal for him to bail now.

The ex-SEED groaned then glared under the sunglasses as he watched Kariya on the other side of the street, who seemed to be under the guise of a newspaper boy riding a bicycle (how no one noticed that such a thing didn't exist in the town, he'll never know), innocently started to ride on the direction where they calculated Fubuki would be.

Hikaru and Shinsuke — a.k.a. the lucky ones who didn't need a disguise — from atop the building across the street, flared a flashlight to life that was surprisingly unnoticeable from everyone else in the surroundings.

"Tsurugi! The camera! The show's about to start," Tenma urged as he waved his hand for the tall soccer player to sit back down and do their part of the plan.

As soon as Tsurugi had Hikaru's violet iPhone flare to life, he angled it as to where a Fubuki figurine could be seen on the pavement of the bike lane as well as its would-be killer, Kariya Masaki himself.

The show was, indeed, about to start.

* * *

Fubuki grimaced as he was subjected to one of Yukimura's 'grip then pull' routine for the eleventh time that day. To his surprise, they stopped just at the end of the street as Yukimura pointed the coffee shop across them.

"That's where the best coffee jelly in town is," Yukimura said with not even a slight change in facial expression.

"I see…" The older man answered, a little bewildered as to why, of all things, his junior would be interested in coffee jellies from a coffee shop as well as why they were selling one in the first place.

He simply tilted his head, about to ask the young striker if he finally wanted to go back to Raimon, when something on the pavement got his attention.

It was one of the most memorably made figurines of him. A former teammate of his designed them and then sold them, with his permission of course. He found himself smiling. Yet before nostalgia surged, his curiosity came first. Why was there one in the road again?

Amiss his wondering, it happened. A seven-inch fourteen-year-old Fubuki Shirou holding Atsuya's scarf on his left hand and a soccer ball on the other while wearing his Inazuma Japan uniform was crushed under the might of a bicycle's front wheel. Yukimura showed an expression of hurt while Fubuki seemed to stay in utter shock.

After a few seconds, Yukimura broke the silence, "Fubuki-senpai, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Although surprise and a bit sad that someone just got their figurine destroyed, Fubuki's calm demeanour didn't sway the slightest. It was true that the object held importance to him yet it's just natural that some of them wouldn't be as taken care of as the rest. What happened couldn't be helped. Although, Fubuki did find that it was a bit suspicious.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!"

To further his surprise, Yukimura wasn't the one to react on his answer. It was the familiar-looking newspaper boy who just run over the figurine. Of course, now with a better look, Fubuki could tell that it was Kariya.

So it was just another prank where Yukimura's involve again.

Ah, such passionate youths.

They'll do anything just to succeed to whatever goals they establish.

"No no no no noooooo!!" Kariya muttered as he got off the bike and walked even farther away the Hakuren duo. "How come nothing worked?! It's impossible!!"

Distracted by his outburst, no one noticed the truck trudging fast at his direction. Well, except for Fubuki himself. Yet because of the distance, he didn't have the time to get the defender out of the way.

After glancing at the traumatized Kariya sitting on the floor who seemed to have noticed the impending danger just now, the defender-striker could only feel his vision blur. Tracing the last of where his memories left him.

* * *

"Okay, see you soon, Endou-kun…" Fubuki Shirou waved his goodbye as he and a pale Yukimura Hyouga walked out the Raimon Junior High School's gates (the latter walking rather robotically), going towards the sunset as they did.

"See yah, Fubuki! Let's play soccer next time!" Endou Mamoru replied to them as they finally disappeared in sight. He then turned to his back, now face-to-face Raimon's first-year soccer members.

The coach scanned everyone's pale (or paler in Tsurugi's case) faces and couldn't help but tilt his head. "Are you guys… alright? I wanted to ask earlier but I didn't want Fubuki to worry…" Indeed, he didn't. God knows what kind of scolding Gouenji gave him when he was called. He's probably already stressed out because of it. Although, of course, that was Hakuren's fault. Eradicating a mountain was no little matter, after all. But still though, those faces were nothing to shrug off either. And come to think of it, Yukimura did have the same expression, didn't he?

To his disappointment, the players could only quickly shake their heads, and Shinsuke was even literally just shaking on his place. So, Endou decided to just look at the responsible captain. "Tenma?"

The expert dribbler flinched. He then opened his obviously shivering mouth. "Fu—Fubuki-san…" Is what he could only say before gulping and seeming to freeze in place.

The former goalkeeper just tilted his head. What in the world just happened to these children?

"Endou-kantoku…"

Endou instantly turn to Tsurugi as he felt the tallest first year push something against his rib. A violet smartphone?

"Watch it," the ace striker shakily said.

Endou didn't take any time to do as he said. He focused his eyes on the device and watch.

 _A bicycle run over a Fubuki figurine._

 _Fubuki stayed unmoving then smiled after Yukimura seemed to tell him something._

 _"Typical," Tsurugi said. "Come on, let's not embarrass ourselves more, shall we?" He said as he stood up and brought the camera along. "How do you end this video again?" He muttered mostly to himself._

 _"Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted whilst being absent in view. "Wait for m— Hey, What's Kariya doing?"_

 _The camera instantly showed the said newspaper boy who was just about to get hit by a truck. The one holding the phone tried to run towards it yet stopped on his tracks as soon as Fubuki got there first._

 _"Shin Snow Angel!!"_

 _The truck did not only stop on its place but also got elevated in the process, showing what would anyone assume to be as ice coming from the ground._

 _The now snow-coated truck halted and Fubuki didn't take any time to go towards one of its door. Then without hesitation, he broke the window to reach for the driver and pulled him off the truck._

 _"You…" Fubuki muttered (something the cameraman was close enough to hear) as his face neared the dirty white-t-shirted mid-thirties-looking man with poorly kept hair and teeth._

 _The man uttered a yelp and Fubuki continued to stare him down and the video ended._

"That's… I see…" Endou could only say as he stared at his fear-stricken players one by one.

Yup. Fubuki still deserved to be called "Bear Killer" alright.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Quite honestly, I don't think I'll continue writing Inazuma Randoms like how I intended it in the first place. I think, instead of crack-ish stories of which are sometimes far from the truth, I'll be writing my headcanons instead. What do you think? Most of my headcanons are not in anyway OOC (or at least, I try for it to not be). It'll be like a spin-off of my 'Raimon Soccer Club Tradition' (it's one of my non-crack one-shots that I wrote here in this site). Or should I just make another one-shot compilation story and render this as complete?

If I'm going for the second option though, I still have one last story to post here (one that is requested by The Real Runey) and after that I'll be putting this off as complete. I may sometimes still write here after that though but the series itself is still gonna be marked as complete. But still, the support you gave all throughout is definitely appreciated! I'm truly thankful! I love you all!!

Anyways, this just made me realize how bad I am at handling requests. Kokoa-chan told me that she wanted Fubuki to be the one to fix the fighting but I wasn't able to do that. Add to that the fact that this took almost a year before it came out! Man, I hope it isn't earth shatteringly disappointing.

Criticisms (constructive and even not) are highly appreciated! Thanks for the read!

 **Next Chapter:** Kirino's Hairy Situation

 **Requested by:** The Real Runey

* * *

 **Submitted Request:** Fubuki and Yukimura visited and found the Raimon members fighting and Fubuki fixes the problem. This makes the first year soccer players wonder if Fubuki actually gets angry or not so they interrogate Yukimura. Yukimura then tells them he's seen his senpai upset but never truly angry. They began to experiment on Fubuki but fail every time. When he finds out, that's when things turn around. CHARACTER FOCUS: Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Hikaru, Yukimura, Kariya, and Fubuki.


End file.
